Bianca, the Ice and Snow Fairy
by Megara The Jedi
Summary: This year will be a lot more chaotic than this teen fairy had thought.
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN WINX CLUB OR ANYTHING RELATED TO IT!**_

 _ **A/N AT BOTTOM**_

* * *

Bianca woke up to the sun shining through the window. She glared at it, then she shoved the powder blue comforter off of her.

Bianca set her feet on the floor and went to the doors that led to the balcony. She opened them and let the cool air of Glaciea into the room. She relaxed as the air settled around her. Bianca knew that she was going to miss this when she goes to Alfea. She toured there in early sping and knew that it wasn't cold there often.

Bianca went to the closet to pick out clothes for the day. She picked out an off-the-shoulder powder blue dress with a pair of white lace wedges. She got dressed in the closet, putting the clothes she slept in into the hamper.

Bianca went into the bathroom and started to put on her makeup which consisted of concealer, nude eyeshadow, black eyeliner, black mascara, and light pink lipstick. After putting it all on, Bianca packed it away into a navy blue makeup bag. She then took the straightener and curling iron and put them into their respective bags. As she looked in the mirror, Bianca took her hair out of its ponytail and brush her fingers through it real fast. The ringlets fell around her shoulders.

As she finished putting the things in her suitcase that was on top of the bed, Bianca decided to go downstairs for breakfast.

* * *

As Bianca rounded the corner before the door to the dining area, she heard the voices of her family.

"Do you think Bianca will be okay at Alfea? It's so far away." Queen Ivy asked her husband, King Alistar.

"Yes, darling, she will be fine. After all, she is our daughter." He responded, shuffling the local town paper.

"By the way, Mom, why isn't Bianca going where we go?" asked Hollee, her curiosity getting the best of her.

"Because Bianca was accepted to Alfea and she didn't bother applying to your school, Hollee." Ivy responded to her daughter's question.

"Good morning, everyone!" Bianca said as she entered the room.

"Good morning sweetheart

." Ivy said as Bianca hugged her. Afterward, Bianca went and sat on the other side of her father. Bianca looked around the table noticed that the only family members that were there were her parents and older twin sisters, Iclyn and Hollee.

"So, Bianca, are you excited to go to Alfea?" Her father asked. A servant brought Bianca a plate of scrambled eggs and toast with jelly and butter on it.

"I am, Dad. Where's Aster?" She asked, wondering where her older brother was.

"He's already left for Red Fountain. Your cousin, Sky, and his squire should be there as well." Alistar answered his daughter's question. Bianca tried not to look upset at this.

"Prince Dylan should be there also." Hollee said smirking with her sister, Iclyn.

Bianca wanted to kick them underneath the table, but she wasn't close enough.

"Of course Dylan is. He's in the same class as Sky." Bianca said. She pushed around what was left of her eggs before picking up the piece of toast.

"Now, girls, don't mess with your sister about her suitor." Ivy scolded them, seeing that Bianca was becoming frustrated with them.

It was quiet for a few moments, except for the sounds of silverware hitting the plates. Bianca finished what was left of her ice water, savoring the coldness of it. The servant that had brought Bianca her plate, had come to pick it up. Bianca smiled at her.

"I need to go finish packing." Bianca said, getting up from her chair. She kissed her father on the cheek and hugged her mother before leaving the room.

* * *

"Are you really excited to go to Alfea, B?" Iclyn asked from the door.

"Yeah, I am." Bianca said from her spot on the floor next to her suitcase.

"I know that you were listening earlier."

"What do you mean?" Bianca tried to act cool.

"When Mom was asking Dad if you are okay to go off on your own." Iclyn answered as she went and sat on Bianca's powder blue comforter.

"Oh, that? I wasn't really listening. I mean, I get that Mom's worried, but she let's you guys go off to your school every year and she let's Aster go to Red Fountain."

"You know that Mom worries about all of us more now because of Noelle." Iclyn explained.

Noelle was the oldest the five royal children of Glaciea. She went missing when she was thirteen and Bianca was three.

"I get that, but it has been thirteen years since it happened. You would think Mom would have calmed down by now." Bianca said, zipping up her suitcase. She was finally packed and ready to go.

"Well, she hasn't. You're just going to have to get used to it." Iclyn said.

"I'll try." Bianca laughed as she stood up.

"Not kidding. Mom will try to call you every night, but you'll probably not answer every time because of homework. So text her back saying that you're busy." Iclyn said as she stood up and hugged her little sister.

When she let go of Bianca, Bianca picked up her suitcase.

"Will do. How chaotic can this school year get anyway?" Bianca laughed.

* * *

 **Hey, y'all, Meg here with a new story. I know that I'm not finished with my other story, but I'm trying my hardest to get back to it.**

 **Do you ever have those times when you are distracted by another fandom that the fandom you were just in doesn't exist anymore. This was me with Winx Club and Voltron Force! XD**

 **PLEASE READ, REVIEW, FAVORITE, AND/OR FOLLOW!**

 **-Megara the Jedi**

 _ **May the Force be with You!**_


	2. Chapter 2

After saying goodbye to her parents and her sisters, Bianca got a ship that brought her and several other fairies from Galciea to Alfea. It was a long trip, but in the end it was worth it. Over the course of the trip, the air would get hot and Bianca would use what little powers she had to cool everyone down.

"Alfea School for Fairies." The captain said over the intercom. Most of the passengers on board were fairies and Bianca guessed that the rest of the girl passengers on board were witches going to Cloud Tower while the few guys still on were attending Red Fountain.

Then there was yelling.

"Who are you?" It sounded like a grumpy old lady.

"Griselda, I see that you have met our newest student, Bloom. She is going to be a part of our incoming freshman class." Another lady, who seemed a whole lot nicer than the previous on.

"But, Headmistress Fairagonda, she isn't on my list." Griselda complained.

"She is on my list, Griselda." Fairagonda said as she walked away. The she stopped and turned around.

"So, welcome Bloom and welcome everyone to Alfea."

The students that were already there and enrolled from previous years left and went to their dorms, while Fairagonda and Griselda motioned for the freshmen to follow.

The group followed them into the school.

"This is where you live for the next few years as you study to master your powers and become fairies," The two teachers stopped before a staricase, "It's going to be hard work, but I believe that every single one of you can do it. I look forward to getting to know each of you and your abilities. You have entered the Realm of Magic, and while you find wonderful things, you will also encounter dangers. I advise you," Fairagonda paused for a moment,"to stay away from the witches of Cloud Tower."

"Now, girls, you are free until tomorrow morning when classes start. You can go to your rooms" Griselda announced. In that moment, a lot of girls left to find their rooms. But, Bianca and few other girls stayed for a few extra minutes.

"Good luck girls, I will see you all tomorrow. Oh, and classes start at eight o'clock sharp. Please be punctual."

* * *

Bianca had stayed downstairs for few more minutes, talking to some girls that she met on the way to Alfea, before going upstairs to find her dorm.

She had to walk around for awhile before finding the dorm with her name on it. As she walked in, she knocked on the door.

Five girls turned and looked at her.

"Hey, I'm Bloom." A red-headed girl with pale skin and bright blue eyes greeted.

"I"m Musa." Said a girl with blue hair up in short pigtails and bangs, pale skin, and blue eyes.

"I'm Tecna." A girl with a magenta-colored bob, fair skin, and teal eyes.

"Hi, I'm Flora." Greeted a girl with long, honey brown hair, narrow jade eyes, and tan skin.

"And, I'm Stella, Princess of Solaria." Said the girl with long, golden blonde hair, golden-brown eyes, and a medium skin tone.

Bianca smiled at them, hoping she looked decent.

"Hi, I'm Bianca, Princess of Glaciea. However, you can call me Bianca or B."

"Sounds good to me." Musa said.

"Yeah." The other four girls chorused.

The group of six stood there for a minute. Bianca standing in the doorway with her luggage still in her hands.

"I know that this probably the wrong time, but do you know which room is mine? I kind of want to set this stuff down if we're going to hangout." Bianca said.

"Yeah, it's that one, the one across from Stella's." Bloom pointed.

"You're so lucky that you get your own room." Musa said as Bianca quickly put her things in her room.

"Well, hey is anyone hungry? We can go to Magix City for dinner." Stella mentioned.

"That's good idea. We can all get to know each other." Flora added, excited.

"Yeah, that sounds awesome." Bianca said.

"Anyone for pizza?" Bloom questioned.

"Pizza?" Musa dragged out.

"What's pizza?" Flora asked.

"Uh, you know, pizza." Bloom made a triangle put of her fingers, demonstrating what a pizza is.

* * *

The city was lit up bright and Bianca felt as if she was struggling to take it all in.

 _I have years of observing this, I don't have to take it all in at once._

Bloom went off to call her parents and the five girls sat around, waiting for her to come back so that they could eat.

After a long time of Bloom being gone, the girls were getting antsy.

"Hey, where's Bloom?" Tecna asked.

"It shouldn't take long to make a phone call." Flora added.

"You're right." Bianca agreed with Flora.

"Let's go looking for her. She could be in trouble." Stella said, motioning for the three girls to follow her.

* * *

As they walked through the alleyways, the girls heard a feminine voice and a scratching sound that didn't sound familiar to the girls. They decided to follow it.

The sound had led to a trio of witches, a troll, and Bloom frozen in ice.

"Hey!" The witches turned towards the girls.

"Leave our friend alone!" Stella exclaimed.

"Seriously? Gnat, attack." The white-haired witch wearing a teal-ish blue ensemble, gave an order.

The troll ran straight toward the girls, but by the time he had swung towards them, the fairies jumped out of the way.

When they re-grouped, they transformed.

"MAGIG CHARMIX!" All five girls yelled.

"Stella, Fairy of the Shining Sun!"

Stella's outfit transformed into a sparkling orange one-shoulder crop top and short shorts, with knee-high boots of the same color. Her hair was in two pigtails with orange tube ties. She also wears light blue forearm-length bands and a headband of the same color. Her wings are three leaflets with the color of powder blue with teal tips.

"Flora, Fairy of Nature!"

Flora's outfit was mostly fuchsia and orchid in color, and consisted of a sparkling one piece, bare shouldered top that conceals a pair of mini shorts of the same color, and ankle-high boots also the same color. A green choker with a pink-colored four-petal flower on her neck, and she has wrist length fingerless gloves covering her arms. Her wings are lime green and shaped like leaves.

"Musa, Fairy of Music!"

Musa's outfit was transformed into a sparkling red top with translucent pink fabric at the middle, a red mini skirt with a pair of mini shorts underneath, and knee-high wedge red boots. She also wears purple headphones on top of her head and purple ribbons around her forearms. Her wings are translucent and bright blue with purple bands in the middle. Her hair was the same way it was earlier in their normal clothes.

"Tecna, Fairy of Technology!"

Tecna's outfit was mainly a full body suit of a sparkling lavender color covering the torso and legs. She has powder blue sleeves which cover her hands and blue knee-high boots. She wore a lavender helmet which had a lime green tear-shaped brooch on it, similar to the one that was on her chest. Her wings are green bars which can form small squares on her back.

"Bianca, Fairy of Ice and Snow!"

Bianca's normal clothes transformed in a navy blue long-sleeve crop top with navy blue short shorts, a silver belt, navy blue knee-high boots. Her hair was up in double French braids pulled into a ponytail that was straight. Her silver snowflake necklace turned into a small choker around her neck. Her wings were four silver triangle-shaped leaflets.

* * *

Once they were done transforming, Gnat looked a little scared, but started yelling again.

"Static Sphere!" Tecna yelled, putting the troll in sphere of technology.

"Sonic Blast!" Sound speakers popped in translucent purple and blasted the troll.

"Winter Blast!" Cold air surrounded the sphere, spinning it around. The troll started to yell.

"Super Pollen!" Pollen came from Flora's hands, creating a plant in the floor. The plant grew around the troll. It started to swing him and it eventually threw him.

"What a dimwit." The blue witch turned to the fairies.

"Silly fairies, you asked for it." The blue witch let out shards of ice,heading towards them.

"Get behind me!" The three girls hid behind Tecna.

"Fire Wall!' The barrier blocked the shards of ice hurtling towards them.

"Sisters, let me at them!" The witch in magenta with blue, bushy hair had sent a lightning bolt towards the group of fairies. Tecna was the lightning off pretty good until the final blast hit the barrier, sending the fairies flying.

"And I will finish them off." The air turned cold around the fairies who were struggling to get back up. Normally, Bianca's body would welcome the change in temperature, but not in this case.

Stella got up, but not without saying "ow." As soon as she stood up fully, Stella took off the ring she was wearing.

"Ring of Solaria!" Stella threw the ring up towards the sky. There was a bright light and the ring came down, but had been transformed in to a staff.

"Girls, let's get out here." Stella swung the staff, covering the fairies, Bloom included, in a bright orange light.

* * *

 **Hey, guys! I'm so glad that I was able to update this story. Ever since I graduated from high school, I have so much time for writing. However, I'll only be posting during the daytime, because I work at night, most nights.**

 **Anyways, please favorite, follow, comment, review, etc..**

 _ **-May the Force be with You**_

 _ **Megara the Jedi**_


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Winx Club. This story is owned by me, yes, but the show it is based in, not so much.**

* * *

 ** _Later, at Alfea_**

"Thanks guys, for saving me from those witches." Bloom said to the other girls. Everyone was in Bloom and Flora's room.

"It was no problem, Bloom." Bianca said to her red-headed friend,.

"Yeah." Musa, Flora, and Tecna said simultaneously.

"Those witches call themselves, "The Trix,"" Stella told them, "We should call ourselves, "The Stella-team," uh, "The Stella Six," or how about "The Stell-airies?"

"The what?" Musa asked, confused.

"Hey, it rhymes with fairies. What's the matter, Musa? Do you not like it?" Stella questioned.

"Nah." Musa rejected.

"What about the "Winx?" Bloom suggested.

"I vote for "Winx!" Flora exclaimed.

"Me, too!" Tecna, Bianca, and Musa chorused, raising their hands. Kiko, Bloom's pet blue bunny, raised his hand, too.

"Uh, what does Winx even mean?" Bianca and Tecna questioned.

"Nothing. Just us, the Winx." Bloom crossed her fingers in a "x," as magic came from her fingers.

The girls hung out for a few more minutes.

"I'm going to go to bed." Bianca said.

"Me, too."

"Same here."

"I'm tired, too."

All the girls said their good nights and went to their respective rooms.

Bianca got into hers and saw that her suitcase had been emptied and sorted into the closet and the dresser. Assuming that her pajamas were in the dresser, she pulled out a powder blue sweater and a simple pair of light grey shorts. She quickly put the clothes on, and went to bed.

* * *

A couple of weeks later, the girls had woken up to a knocking on their dorm's main entrance. Bloom opened the door and saw another fairy, a older student.

"Miss Griselda needs to see all six of you in her office as soon as possible." And with that, the girl closed the door and disappeared from sight.

"Alright girls, let's get dressed and go see her." Bloom announced.

Bianca went to her room and picked out her clothes. Her clothes consisted of a pale cobalt blue shirt, a pair of light blue jeans, and a pair of white high top Converse.

After getting dressed and tying her shoes, Bianca quickly put on her makeup and fixed her hair. She left her hair down in its curls, but braided the sides and pulled back.

"C'mon guys, we don't have all day!" Musa's voice rang through the dorm.

Bianca quickly ran out of her room only to see that Musa, Tecna, and Flora were out there.

Musa was wearing a red and black flannel with a white tank top underneath, a pair of dark washed ripped jeans, and red low tops. Her hair was down in low pigtails.

Tecna was wearing a purple shirt with a pair of white jeans and light grey Vans. Her pink hair was left alone.

Flora wore a light pink crop top, a cream-colored cardigan, light blue capris, and gold sandals. Her hair had been slightly curled at the ends.

"Hurry up, Stella!" Bloom called out as she left her and Flora's room. She was wearing a dark blue hoodied crop top, a pair of dark washed jeans, and dark blue Vans. Her vibrant hair was left alone.

"I'M TRYING MY BEST!" A few moments later, Stella appeared in a yellow-orange sweater, light blue jeans that were rolled up at the bottom, and white low top Converse.

"About time." Musa said.

"Beauty takes time, Musa."

* * *

"Young ladies, it is a tradition here at Alfea that first year students take on a challenging task," Griselda paused, "Without the use of magic!"

Bianca winced at the words. No magic?

"And I have devised a very special task for you ladies. While everyone else enjoys an outing to Magix, you will spend the entire day here at school and clean the castle from top to bottom." Griselda smirked.

"What? The whole castle?" Flora questioned, nervous.

"No, just the stairs, the corridors, the classrooms, and the bathrooms."

"Oh, that's no problem. I thought it was going to be much worse." Stella said with a smile on her face. Griselda frowned and clapped her hands.

In the corner of the office, brooms and buckets filled with soaps, sponges, and rags appeared.

"You'll find that you are not able to access your powers," Griselda walked over to them and grabbed a broom, "So these are your work tools." She had walked over to where Stella and Bloom were and handed Stella the broom.

"Huh, what a strange object." Tecna pulled out her hand computer.

"I almost forgot, no technology either.' Griselda closed the computer.

"Why not?" Tecna exclaimed.

"Totally busted, Tecna" Musa said as the rest of the girls laughed.

"It's not funny. You all are being completely irrational." Tecna scolded.

"Young ladies, I will be condoning an inspection tomorrow. The castle better be clean. Now go!"

* * *

The six girl had split off into two groups of three: Bloom, Stella, and Musa in one group, while Flora, Bianca, and Tecna were in another.

"Are you sure you don't want me to show you how to use these, Tecna?" Flora, who was leaning on a broom, asked as Bianca leaned against the rail on the stars.

"That won't be necessary. I'm sure that could figure out these primitive instruments."

"Are you sure?" Bianca asked, picking up a broom.

"Of course." Tecna put the bucket on her head.

"Are you really, really sure that you don't want our help?" Flora questioned again.

''I can handle this situation, guys. Don't worry." Tecna picked up the broom and started to use it as a duster beneath a picture frame. "See?"

"Oh, yes," Flora started as Tecna started to dust more when the picture frame fell and broke. "I see."

Tecna looked at the broken frame for a moment. "I figure that I did something wrong."

"Are you willing to let us help now?" Bianca asked.

Tecna nodded her head and Flora and Bianca started to teach her what to do.

* * *

Flora, Bianca, and Tecna walked into the room where Stella, Musta, and Bloom were in only to see them lying around, covered in soapy water.

"Whoa, what happened in here? A tornado?"

"We were working some things out, right?" Stella said.

"Right!" Bloom laughed as Musa confidently said, "That's right!"

"What a wreck." Bianca looked at the mess that was made.

"We will never finish this part." Tecna said, sounding upset.

"Why don't we get the boys to help us?" Stella questioned. Bianca knew which boys she meant. Prince Sky, who was her cousin, Sky's squire, Brandon, and her "suitor", Prince Dylan.

"Yeah, why not? Cause when we get caught, we'll be grounded for infinity." Flora contemplated.

"I think it's a great idea. Then they could help us with the cleaning."

"Wouldn't that be cheating?" Tecna inquired.

Bloom shook her head. "Griselda only said no to magic and gadgets. She never said no to flesh and blood."

"Of course!" Stella dropped her bucket and broom. "Then after we are done cleaning, we can have a nice party."

"That is a wonderful idea." Musa dropped her broom and bucket.

"Oh, I can't wait!" Bloom exclaimed.

* * *

 **Hey, y'all! I know that I still have to update 2 certain stories, but don't worry, I am still currently writing them. I'm just having a major writer's block with those fandoms.**

 **Anyway, I'm currently planning on writing this story as one with the first 2 seasons as the 4 one-hour specials. Especially since I know those a little more.**

 **Please read, review, favorite, and/or follow this story.**

 **Any questions that you want to ask me about this story, please PM me!**

 **- _May the Force be with You!_**

 ** _Megara the Jedi_**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: OKAY, I'M BACK TO WINX CLUB AND SEVERAL OTHERS. I probably shouldn't do this to myself, but I'm rewarding myself for passing my first Statistics math test of the semester.**

 **Also, sorry for the long chapter, I just couldn't figure out where to stop with all the action! I was glad when Fairagonda came in!**

 **I'm putting the outfits that the girls are wearing here since I don't feel like describing them to y'all! The guys are wearing basic outfits due to me being to lazy to search any inspiration for them**

 _Bianca: a lacy, powder blue romper with white wedges. Her hair was braided loosely, with pieces of hair framing her face. She didn't change her makeup from earlier._

 _Stella: a yellow off-the-shoulder crop top, a pair of blue jean shorts, and dark brown wedges. Her hair was pulled back slightly to reveal more of her face._

 _Musa: a solid red crop top, high waisted black jean shorts with black ripped tights, and white high tops. Hair is in usual pigtails, but lowered to around the base of neck._

 _Bloom: a royal blue dress that goes mid-thigh, light brown sandals. Hair is normal_

 _Flora: a light pink lace dress with light brown wedges. Hair is slightly curled at ends_

 _Tecna: a light purple crop top, white shorts, and a blue jean jacket with light purple high tops._

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN WINX! I only own Bianca and Dylan!**

* * *

The guys, which are Specialists-in-Training at Red Fountain, arrive soon after a text is sent to one of them from Stella. By the looks of it, she most likely sent it to Brandon, who was Sky's squire and friend. After the gang finished cleaning, they went upstairs to the girls' room to have a little party.

"Hey, cousin."

"Sky! How have you been?" Bianca quickly gave her cousin a hug. "It's be a while."

"I've been great!" Bianca noticed Bloom looking at Sky with a questioning look.

"I think you should talk or dance with Bloom, she seems to have a little crush on you."

Sky looked over at Bloom, with a sad look on his face. "But what about-"

Bianca interrupted him. "You deserve to be with someone that makes you happy and not one that your father picked out.' She then gave him a shove and looked at Bloom again, giving her a wink.

She then went and leaned against a wall, observing her friends interactions.

"Bianca." She didn't need to see him to know what he looked like. Tall with shaggy black hair and piercing green eyes. And while his skin was pale like hers, Dylan was still tanner than her.

"Dylan, haven't seen you in awhile."

"You know how it is. I'm the heir to the Hailian throne while in training to be a Specialist." Bianca looked over at him, proudly. Dylan had been talking about being a Specialist since they were kids.

"And now, you're becoming one! And I'm going to school to work on my powers." Dylan gave her a little half smile, one that makes Bianca's heart melt a little.

Just as Dylan was about to respond, Specialist Riven was heard insulting the technology Specialist, Timmy.

"Is he always that rude?" Bianca scowled.

"Basically, yes, but Riven has his good moments." Dylan admitted after a moment. That's the moment the school started shaking.

"What is that?" Flora asked.

"It sounds like it's coming from outside." Stella made her way to the balcony as the sound of glass shattering echoed it's way through Alfea. Bianca saw something being thrown through a window. "Or maybe not."

"It's not!" Flora and Bloom stuttered together. Riven whistled and the boys' Rev Bikes floated up to the balcony and they hopped on, leaving the girls to run down the stairs to see what was happening. By the time the girls got across the courtyard, the boys had already begun investigating. The wall were ripped apart, looking like someone had decided to run right through them.

"What kind of creature could do this?" Timmy questioned.

Tecna responded, "A big and heavy one."

"Oh gee, I would've never guessed." Riven sarcastically said.

"The creature that you're looking for is a little over eight feet tall and weighs about a ton. It has bristly fur, horns, and multiple clawed limbs. It also has a musky stench," Tecna rolled her eyes. "Is information better?"

Stella laughed, "Way to go, Tecna!" The school started shaking again.

"Okay, that's it" Sky pointed out after a sound echoed through the wrecked hallway.

"What are we waiting for?" Brandon asked. "Let's go!" The guys geared their weapons up and entered the hallway.

"We're coming, too!" Stella declared.

Riven turned around to face the Winx. "No, you stay here, fairies," He glanced to Musa for a second. "This isn't a job for you."

The Winx are left alone in the quiet for a moment.

"Is he serious?" Musa ran in the opposite direction than the boys, the other girls right after her.

Racing up the stairs, "Let's try this way."

The girls, not wanting to run straight into the mysterious creature, shimmied along the wall that was closet to the stairs. The girls stopped as Musa, leading them, stopped and reversed.

"I just hit something that seems really funky." The girls looked up to see the creature that looked almost exactly how Tecna described it. The creature, turned around and noticed the girls, began roaring at them, covering them with saliva.

"Eww," Stella groaned, "This is disgusting!" It seemed that Stella was about to go head on with the creature when Bloom reminded the girls about having no powers.

"RUN!" Bianca yelled as the girls started to run again. Just when they thought they got away, the creature made the hallway shake, making the girls crouch into semi-fetal positions. The creature jumped, almost landing on Bloom, made the hallway fill with smoke. There was no telling where he was as Bianca made her way closer to the nearest wall.

The smoke cleared, letting the creature run towards Tecna, who reacted fast enough and jumped over the creature, who rammed his horns into the wall.

Stella walked over to the creature. "You are one nasty creature," She produced a bottle of perfume. "Maybe this will help you." Stella proceeded to spray the bottle at the creature.

"Great, you made it even angrier!" Bianca stated as the girls began to back away from it.

"Oh, is this not your scent?" Stella nervously questioned. Thankfully, the boys had arrived.

Riven ran right towards the creature with his translucent purple phantoblade. "I'm going to take this thing down!" Riven jumped away from the creature's swing.

"Let's take it down together." Sky suggested.

"Why?" Riven said confidently, "I've got this." The creature then slapped him out of the fight and through a window.

 _Oh, look, another thing broken._ Bianca thought to herself as she heard Riven land with a thud.

"Riven?!" Brandon and Sky questioned. The creature started its' attack again, but only on the Specialists-In-Training.

"We've got to do something!" Bloom stated.

"With what?" Bianca questioned.

"We don't have anything to fight with." Tecna clarified.

As the girls backed away slowly from the fight, Stella showed up with the cleaning supplies they were using earlier. "Look what I found lying around."

After the amazement had worn off, Bloom took control of the situation. "I know just what to do with them."

* * *

Just as the boys were about to be knocked out of the fight, the girls started to make noise with the cleaning supplies. Banging the buckets, shaking the soap bottles, you name it. The creature looked in their direction. The creature ran to their direction and the girls ran, leaving the buckets and soap bottles there.

"Ready, Musa?" Bloom asked, looking ahead to make sure that Stella, Bianca, Tecna, and Flora were in front and looked to Musa.

"Ready." Musa and Bloom took soap bottles and poured them out as they continued to run. Eventually, after covering a good chunk of the hallway in the soap, the Winx stopped and pushed themselves up against the walls. The creature slipped and slid through the hallway, finally breaking through a wall and falling into the lobby.

* * *

"What exactly is that?" Bianca tried to put some distance between her and the creature.

"It's horrible." Musa groaned, covering her mouth.

"I wanna know where that thing came from." Bloom questioned, "What if they're more of them?"

"We need to find out what's going on here." Tecna logically said.

Stella voiced her opinion, "Maybe it's from a certain 'Trix R Us'?"

"Let's go to Fairagonda's office." Bloom suggested. "Maybe her crystal ball will help us find out who's here in Alfea."

"That won't be right." Flora said. "We can't go into her office if she isn't there."

"That is true. It's strictly against the rules." Tecna stated.

Bloom argued, "Right, but we're the only ones that are able to do anything."

* * *

"Here we are. Fairagonda's office." Bloom opened the door, letting everyone in.

"I feel uneasy about this." Stella voiced her concerns. The Alfea students rarely ever entered Fairagonda's office unless it was deemed necessary and even then, Miss Fairagonda was in there.

"Me too." Bianca quietly admitted.

After everyone finally made it into the office, Riven spoke up. "We're not alone."

"What if it's another monster?" "What do we do?" Flora and Tecna spoke at the same time.

"Let's hide." Bloom commanded.

Bianca ran to a dark corner, with Dylan right behind her.

That's when the office door opened again, the Trix just floating in.

 _Just in time._ Bianca was thankful for the hiding place. It reminded her of old times with Dylan when they were younger.

"It's strange," The Trix in the middle, Icy, started. "The Vacuum says that the greatest power in Magix is in this room. I don't see anything so I guess we'll have to trash the place and search for it."

"I don't think so!" Bloom landed with a light thud on Fairagonda's desk.

The light turned on. "Hey." Riven said from his position near the light switch.

Everyone came out of their hiding spaces to surround the Winx.

"What are you doing here?" Icy asked in her ice cold voice.

"Uh, no. What are you doing here?" Bloom retaliated.

"Actually, I was just to ask that to all of you." Fairagonda's eloquent voice came from the office door. "Up until a moment ago, I believed that this was my office."

"I know that this looks bad, Miss Fairagonda, but we can explain." Bloom responded.

* * *

 **I hope you liked it so far! I'm almost done with the first 1-Hour Special!**

 **Please Read, Review, Favorite, or all the above!**

 **-MAY THE FORCE BE WITH YOU!**

 ** _Megara the Jedi_**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING RELATED TO WINX CLUB! I** **only own Bianca and Dylan!**

* * *

Walking down to the courtyard after explaining everything was kind of sad. Especially after Bianca learned that the Winx will most likely only see the boys when Specialists were needed.

Bianca had walked with Dylan down to his bike. "Hey, thanks for coming tonight." She said as he got himself situated on the bike.

Dylan gave her a half smile, "It's was actually fun. Minus the whole almost dying."

"We didn't almost die. The situation was handled." Bianca laughed. She looked around, noticing that the others were almost done with their goodbyes.

Bianca leaned in, kissing Dylan's cheek. "Seriously though, it wouldn't have been as much fun without you." She said as leaned away.

"I'll text you later, B." He revved up the engine and the guys went off.

"Bye Winx!"

"Bye Brandon!" Stella called out, even if Brandon couldn't hear her.

"I must remember to thank Saladin for the help and work his students did here." Fairagonda said as she made her way over to the Trix where Griselda was watching them. "And for you three, your behavior here tonight is in no way acceptable." The three witches groaned. "I will be in contact with Ms. Griffin immediately. I trust that you'll be disciplined." Fairagonda snapped her fingers and the Trix disappeared into the night.

Griselda turned to face the Winx, who had watch the interaction. "Now, it is you turn."

"We will deal with them in the morning, Griselda." Fairagonda interrupted. "After all, they've had a long day and night."

* * *

The next morning, the Winx were standing in Miss Fairagonda's office, waiting for their punishment.

"I have looked at the situation as a whole." A pause that could be interpreted as a bad sign. "I have decided to not reprimand you." _Oh, thank Magix._

Fairagonda continued on, "Last night's events showed that you girls can handle difficult situations intelligently, creatively, and especially with your magic. So, you are able to have your powers back as you have acquitted yourself admirably." And with a snap of her fingers, the Winx were given their powers back.

Bianca felt whole as she regained her powers.

* * *

In class later that day, Professor Palladium began explaining what they were doing in class that day.

"Girls, today we are going to use the simulation." He paused, "With this assignment, you'll have to cast spells in a virtual setting. Now, which one of you wants to go first?"

The girls began to look at one another, trying to find out which one was going first.

"Stella," Musa began. "You like going first."

Stella quickly shook her head, "No, not this time. What about you, Bianca?"

"No way am I going first." Bianca whispered, so Palladium wouldn't hear her.

When he didn't get an answer, Palladium spoke up, " No one? Just as I thought. I'll pick a volunteer." The room became silent as he took a pause before calling out, "Bloom."

"Yes?" Bloom's voice sounded hesitant as she answered.

"You can pick the environment. Which one?"

"I, uh, was thinking of a desolate one." Bloom answered as Palladium began typing. "The most desolate, if it's a possibility."

"There is a place called Domino." The professor kept typing, "Remember, you have to improve the environment. As you enter the simulation room, Domino will come to life around you." Palladium stopped typing and walked over to the simulation room's entrance. "Are you ready for this, Bloom?"

"Yes." Bloom paused for a second, "Wait, my backpack. Am I able to bring it into the simulation with me?"

"I don't see why not. Take what you need." Palladium opened the door. "There you go. You'll have thirty minutes to complete the assignment. I'll be here in the computer room helping when I can. Good luck."

The girls wished her good luck as she entered the simulation room.

"Wait, so we're able to watch what's going on?" Bianca asked the professor.

"Yes, we are."

The silence filled the air waiting for information on Bloom's progress. It felt like hours when it had only been at least a few minutes. Watching Bloom grow a plant was great until something felt off.

"That's odd, three magical beings have entered the simulation room."

"It's has to be the Trix." Bianca clarified.

"How did they get there?" Tecna questioned.

"They shouldn't be able to enter the simulation." Palladium groaned, "and the controls aren't responding."

Bianca tried to look away, but couldn't help herself. It must be bad if the Trix decided to show up. The Trix continued to mess with Bloom, completely destroying the virtual world of Domino. The ground was split into two, lava coming up through the ground. Kiko, who had appeared to sneak into the simulator through Bloom's backpack, fell through the ground, Bloom diving into the lava after him.

"Bloom!" The rest of the Winx yelled.

"I can't believe she jumped." Musa spoke.

A few moments later, Bloom emerged in full fairy form. She was wearing a sparkly light blue, cropped halter top that had a gold, oval gem in the middle with a same colored mini-skirt with short underneath. Her knee-high boots were of the same color. Bloom was also wearing sparkly light blue gloves and a tiny, gold tiara in her hair. Her wings were the color of cyan and pointed at the ends.

"Oh my gosh, it's Bloom!" Stella squealed.

Bloom barely moved when she blasted her first spell, which blasted the Trix away. Smoke filled the air and the students couldn't see what had happened to Bloom and Kiko. When it finally cleared, the computer screen depicted Bloom and Kiko reunited.

"I must get her out there." Palladium declared. He called out a fixing spell and the girls entered the simulation room to celebrate Bloom's newly formed power.

"Well done, Bloom." The professor congratulated as he entered the room.

The girls all went to hug and celebrate with Bloom, who in turn called out, "I'm a fairy!"

* * *

 **It might be a little while until I get to the next special episode chapter as I have to find time to do it! I do plan on it though!**

 **PLEASE READ, REVIEW, FAVORITE, AND/OR ALL THE ABOVE!**

 **-May the Force Be With You**

 ** _Megara the Jedi!_**


End file.
